


Two Left Feet

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Could have happened, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Week5 no one can ever ever find out, spoilers 3x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Max has been warned, no one can ever, ever find out or he faces Big Brother's wrath!





	Two Left Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

Two Left Feet

“That’s not your bow you’re holding Alec!”

“Max!” Alec scowled at the video image of his youngest sibling. He was still trying to figure out what spell he had been under to even consider asking his bratty brother for help! “This is kind of hard to do without a partner.”

On the computer screen, Max snorted and rolled his eyes, typical teenager response to his lame older brother. “Well, you are the one who didn’t want to ask Magnus to teach you, and wanted this to remain a secret! He could practice with you every day.”

Alec placed both his hands on his hips and leaned down to glare into the screen. “No one, and I repeat, no one can ever find out that you helped me, got it?”

Max broke into peals of laughter, all at Alec’s expense. “No, I think this is excellent blackmail material. What’s it worth to you?”

“What’s it worth huh? How about I get you reassigned to the New York Institute for starters, under my command. How about that, Max?” Alec was very familiar with his sibling’s threats.

On the video, Max held up his hands in surrender, the last thing he wanted was to be under his big brothers strict command, nope his dad was a much easier opponent. “Ok, no need to get nasty. I swear not to tell a single soul that my older brother ask me to teach him to dance!” He giggled, sounding his young age. “Still don’t know why you don’t ask your very much older and experienced fiancée for help.”

At the mere mention of his fiancée, Alec’s face softened into a dreamy look. “I want to surprise him, Max. When we step out onto that floor for our first dance as husbands, I don’t want my two left feet ruining the moment.”

At the so hard fought happiness on Alec’s face, Max melted. “Ok Alec, let’s try again.” No way was Max running this for his brother and Magnus. This wedding was going to be epic!

Over the next hour, Max instructed Alec threw every step of the traditional wedding waltz. In between sounds of music, various commentary rang out. “Alec, are your hips stuck that way? Why is your head doing that weird movement? No, just no! Please for the love of angels, do not thrust that way! Ugh my eyes! I don’t want to know how much Magnus likes you to move that way!” Finally, Max called it quits for the day. “Ok, Alec, practice, and remember the steps.”

Alec thanked his little brother and again threatened him with retribution if anyone found out.

Max stood wrapped in his sister’s arms and watched happily, as their brother danced with his new husband, their new brother. Giving himself a mental pat on the back, Max smirked, and the best part, Alec owed him, like forever! His big brother didn’t know it, but Max recorded all their session, for insurance purposes of course!


End file.
